Intravascular catheters, such as diagnostic or guiding catheters, are typically supported on a long cardboard "card", placed in a sterile plastic wrap, and packaged in firm, paperboard boxes having hinged lids at the top through which the catheters are removed. Each box can contain one or up to five catheters in their individual plastic wraps. The hinged-lid of the box can include a cutout which allows the box to be hung on a wall of a catheter ("cath") lab once the lid is open. The boxes can also be stored in an upright shelf supported on the floor in the cath lab. When the particular catheter is needed, the plastic wrap containing the catheter is removed from the box and the catheter is removed from the wrap.
Because of the length of the catheter (typically between about 100-120 cm) and supporting card, removal from the tall box can be awkward. It is difficult to remove the catheter directly upward and out of the box, whether the box is hanging on a wall or resting on a shelf. The catheter package is thus usually removed in an arcuate fashion, bringing it into contact with the lip of the box. Although having some flexibility, if the catheter is bent too far against the lip of the hinged-lid opening, it will fold or "kink." This deformation can close the lumen or otherwise damage the catheter, rendering it useless for the intended procedure.